


Supercorp week 2017

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I actually wrote fluff, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week, lets hope it stays fluffy, like really, some side of sanvers, why is it jimmy not james in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: my entries for supercorp week 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i have put all of my other works on hold in order to do things for this week hope you all enjoy me actually writing fluff

DAY 1 

Should have figured it out sooner

Out of all the ways to realize that she had a crush this was by far the most embarrassing, in hindsight she should have seen it coming. Then again she also should have seen the cupcake coming, but despite having an infinite of type supervisions, she did not. A cupcake to the face usually does not end with realizing feelings for another person, but apparently anything can happen when supergirl is said person. So she had ended up in the middle of a food fight justs standing having a her bisexual awakening. Maybe she should have listened to Maggie when she said that she seemed to have feelings for Lena.

She continued to get pelted by assorted baked goods as everyone continued the food fight, Lena had frosting on her lip that was just begging to be kissed away. Pushing the thought from her mind she grabbed Lena by the arm and got her to duck under a table, in order to avoid the barrage of food headed their way. This was not how they thought that their lunch would go but low and behold they ended up in a food fight, thanks to a bunch of highschool boys who had thrown the first pastry. The whole place had joined in after that, and there was no doubt that all of their bills were going to be astronomical after this. 

Lena was laughing that genuine laugh that she so rarely heard, Kara could not help but smile as she heard it. This was a different side of Lena, having fun not caring about the rules or what could happen. Her heart beat faster looking at the raven haired beauty that sat next to her covered in various frostings. She reached over and held Lena’s hand, she was so focused on the moment, she did not hear the other noises of the city, the noises that took over her hearing most days. None of it mattered when she had Lena leaning on her and laughing while they sat under the table.

“Kara, what are we even doing,” Lena was laughing as she spoke, near unable to control the fit of giggles that had begun.

“I am not really sure, what is going on, I just figured the less pictures of you flinging food the better for your image.” Kara said sheepishly, trying to contain her blush, Lena had probably not even noticed that her hand was on Kara’s thigh.

“Should we just stay here or maybe we should make a run for it,” Lena seemed to like the idea of running for it, from the rebellious gleam in her eyes. Something told Kara that they were about to go on a wild ride.

“Run for it, we throw the money on the counter and run like the devil is behind us.” Lena stated it so assuredly, and Kara should have known that even at her most rebellious Lena would never forget to pay much less forget the tip.

“ get the money together first it will slow us down if you have to stop at the register,” Kara was trying to keep a straight face, the whole thing was much more exciting than the original lunch plan had been. 

“Ready on three we move out,” Kara nodded in agreement “ one… two ….. Three” 

Both women lept forward from under the table Lena nearly hitting her head, they ran quickly Kara felt herself get hit in the back with another pastry. Lena tossed her payment and tip onto the front desk, as she ran hand in hand with Kara out of the establishment. They rushed out the door and further down the street before, letting go of each other's hands. Lena bent over in a fit of laughter, with cake still stuck in her hair. The sound of it made Kara’s heart speed up, and she knew, god she knew what she felt for Lena was not some passing infatuation.

“We should go get cleaned up, we don’t need to head into work covered in frosting” Lena was still laughing, as she motioned to her whole body. 

“That would not go over well in Catco” Kara agreed.

“Ok, my driver is parked a block over, we can make it there and clean up at my apartment, you can borrow some of my clothes.” Lena gave Kara a reassuring smile knowing that Kara would not turn down the offer, especially since they did not have time to make it to Kara’s apartment. 

The two walked quickly towards where Lena’s driver was parked and waiting for them, part of the way they were nearly running. The less pictures taken of Lena covered in frosting and cake the better. Kara was smiling the whole way, partially from the adrenalin and partially because it was the most fun she had in awhile. They barely managed to stop before ramming themselves into the overly expensive car. 

“Cedric, start the car, we are headed to the apartment” Lena said, as she quickly hopped into the car and pulling Kara in after her.

“Did you see any photographers while we were running,” Lena questioned, looking over at Kara smiling.

“I saw one or two, we are probably gonna make the front page.” She stated, faking a look of pride.

“Well atleast I am not going to be in prison uniforms for this one” Lena joked.

Kara loved Lena’s sense of humor, it was unique. Lena was able to joke about her name and her past. Lena was strong and she was funny, she was smart and beautiful and she lit up Kara’s life. Her best friend, and her crush who she was about to go to her apartment and clean up. Containing her panic was the most important thing in the moment, and the fact that Lena was leaning on Kara’s shoulder did nothing to help her erratic heartbeat to calm itself. 

 

They arrived at the apartment building, and dashed in simply waving to the doorman/security outside. They had smiles plastered on their faces as they ran, it was as if they were children again running from an adult who was trying to get them to go home. It was invigorating, they reached the elevator which happened to have multiple people in it. The whole ride was full of people looking at them with questioning eyes. When the doors opened and they were finally able to get to Lena’s apartment Kara knew that she was going to get hell from snapper for missing her meeting.

Who would believe that she got into a pastry fight during lunch, and ended up covered in cake and frosting, she then had to run away from the fight and go to Lena Luthor’s apartment to change and borrow clothes. It would be like telling a teacher that her homework had been taken by the cia. It would be best to accept what ever snapper decided to hurl her way, no one would believe the story, not until the pictures of her and Lena running away covered in cake and frosting were released.

“Ok, so first we should try and wipe off all of the cake in the bathroom and then, we can use the shower there are two and the water pressure is good enough for both of us to be able to use them at the same time, that sound good to you.” Lena was smiling as she walked Kara towards the master bathroom, this was certainly not the way that she had hoped to end up in Lena’s bedroom. 

“ that sounds good, where are the towels?” 

Lena responded by handing Kara one of her overly expensive and soft towels to use, Lena had already taken off her jacket and the button down shirt she was wearing it left her in a tanktop and her overly tight pants. Kara ducked her head looking away, as she began to take off her layers, she wiped the cake and assorted pastry toppings. It took a few minutes for Kara to clean herself off but she finished up. She looked up to see Lena looking at her with something in her eyes, it made Kara’s heart beat faster Lena took a step closer to Kara.

“Kara, you have a bit of frosting right there,” Lena pointed at her face, where Kara had a small dollop of icing on her nose and on her lip. 

“I do, where,” Kara immediately threw her hands up, to try and wipe the substance from her face.

“Here let me get that for you,” Lena said, she stepped forward cupping Kara’s face with her hands as she wiped the icing from Kara’s lip. Time seemed to freeze, Kara was looking at Lena’s lips her heart rate speeding up even more.   
“Lena,” Kara whispered.

“Kara, can I kiss you?” Lena’ was looking at Kara’s lips. Kara, let out a small whimper.

“Yes please,” she said quickly. 

 

Lena captured her lips in a sweet kiss, Kara tasted like sunshine, and frosting from their earlier meal, Lena pulled back with a smile on her lips. She had been thinking about kissing Kara for weeks, and finally being able too was even better than she could have imagined it.

“Lena, I think some of the frosting on my nose got on you,” Kara swiped her finger over it and collected it on her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 Jealousy   
> Lucy comes back into town causing Kara to want to spend more time with Lucy and due to Kara's cuddling ways mixed with how Lucy will flirt with anyone with a heartbeat Lena ends up jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this does not come out rushed i was finishing it up late and stuff but thank you for reading i loved the feed back on the last chapter i appreciate it

Operation jealousy

She needed to stay calm, there was a perfectly reasonable explanation, after all Lena knew that Kara had a crush on her. They had been dancing around each other for week, trying to figure out how to start a relationship. Then again did Kara even know that she had been flirting with the blonde for months, Kara for all of her brain power was often oblivious to things. Kara had been talking about Lucy all week, how she was so excited that Lucy was back, at first she was not jealous but then she saw just how touchy feely Kara was with the youngest Lane. it had been embarrassing when Winn had noticed how she was grasping her cup so tight that her knuckles had turned white. 

“Lena, are you ok, you seem really tense,” He had walked her outside the bar, knowing that since the bar was lined with lead then Kara would not hear their conversation.

“Yeah, yeah why would anything be wrong,” Lena put on her best carefree face, that she could muster, when the sound of Kara laughing at Lucy’s jokes continued to echo through her head. 

“No you are not, after all Kara is getting awfully cozy with Lucy right now, and I know you two are kindof or almost a thing.” Winn tried to give Lena a sympathetic look, to help Lena.

“I am fine, and me and Kara are fine, so I am going to go back inside and enjoy my drink.” Lena quickly walked off back into the bar, she did not want to leave Kara alone with Lucy, it was not jealousy she just did not trust this Lucy Lane. 

Winn stayed outside for a moment longer, before sending off a text to Alex, knowing that Lena was going to fall right into their trap. Getting Kara and Lena to stop dancing around each other deemed for a complex and probably cliche plan. It did help that Kara was completely unaware of the plan as well. Maggie had stepped in, and taken over the plan saying that two baby gays/pan could not be in charge of getting Kara and Lena together, they would just manage to make things worse.

This whole plan was all about timing, and being careful with how they handled the whole thing, Lucy was in on the plan, they needed her to make sure that they got the balance of jealousy and attention towards Lena that would be perfect. Bringing Lucy into town was Alex’s idea knowing Lucy’s nature of how she would flirt with anything that had a pulse without even realizing it. It was the perfect decision to make Lena jealous, without Kara meaning anything romantic. Kara’s way of clinging to people when they come back after being away, was going to help the plan along as well. 

They had set everything in motion, all that was left was to allow Lena and Kara to figure things out on their own, if this did not work then those two gay/ bi messes were a lost cause. Maggie was going to continue to monitor the situation, and Lucy would make sure to show up at Kara’s a few times during the week when she knew Lena would see. Winn went ahead and walked inside to watch what would happen during the rest of the meal.

The next day Kara decided to go to L-corp with lunch for Lena, knowing that Lena had been acting odd since earlier that week. If she thought about it, Lena started acting weird when Lucy showed up, did Lena like Lucy, no no that would be horrible, if Lena liked Lucy then that meant she would say no when Kara asked her out. She had been trying to figure out the perfect way to ask Lena out for weeks, and had yet to have a single good idea. It had to be impressive and original after all this was Lena, Lena who has seen extravagances and riches what could kara do to impress her.

“Hey Harold, I thought Jess was in today? Not that I don’t like you you are awesome” Kara began to ramble, worried she had insulted Lena’s newest assistant.

“She had an emergency, her son is sick poor thing,” Harold gave Kara a smile, and looked at the bag in Kara’s hand. “She has not had lunch yet, and I have to ask what happened Lena has been grumpy all week,” 

“What, nothing happened and she has been acting weird all week, I am worried about her,” Kara set down a take out box in front of Harold, it was Jess’s usual order but the two had similar orders.  
“ Well you need to figure it out she has yelled at five people today me included although she did apologize after yelling at me, and thanks for the food Kara,” He gladly opened the take out, as Kara handed over one of the sets of plastic utensils, she looked worried for Lena.

“Is it safe for me to go on in,” Kara tilted her head towards the door of Lena’s office.

“Go ahead just be careful, I don’t want her getting mad at you too.” He offered Kara a smile. 

She took a deep breath, hoping that she was not the reason that Lena was so out of sorts, she would have to make sure that she apologized for what ever it was that she had done. Even if she could not remember exactly why Lena had been upset, she was going to fix it. If it turned out that some ass hole had upset Lena to this degree then she would go and at least make their day a living hell if not their whole month, no one was allowed to hurt Lena Luthor on her watch. 

“Lena, I brought some lunch for us,” Kara put on her full megawatt smile, trying to ensure that Lena would give in to lunch with her.

“Hey, and thank you, I have been working all day,” Lena had bolted up from her chair and headed straight to where Kara stood, hugging her around the bags of take out.

“Any time, and you should really give yourself a break at some point you work yourself to the bone,” Kara set down the bags of take out and sat on the couch. 

The two ate for a while, Lena being oddly silent for part of it, as the youngest Luthor was trying to come up with a way to see if Kara was in fact dating Lucy, or just find out more about the other woman. Lena was scared that she was going to be too late, that Kara would fall for Lucy and there would be no chance of a relationship with the hero. If she needed to fight for Kara she would, but she also wanted Kara to be happy even if that meant that she was not going to be the source of that happiness.

“Lena, is everything ok, you are acting weird today.” the genuine concern in Kara’s voice snapped Lena out of her thoughts, it was a hit to the gut to know she was worrying Kara. 

“Yeah just some business stuff that has got me on edge,” She replied back, trying to ease Kara’s mind with the lie.

Kara could hear the spike in Lena’s heartbeat, Lena was lying, something was wrong. Why wouldn’t Lena tell her unless, she was the reason that Lena was out of sorts, had she done something. It would have to be fixed if she needed to grovel she would, but before she groveled she needed to figure out what was going on. It would be no use to apologize and not know what she had done, that would only insult Lena. The ringing of Kara’s phone cut the lunch short as it appeared supergirl was needed once more.

“Go on supergirl save the world, but be careful.” Lena knew that the only time during their lunches that Kara would leave was when supergirl was needed, and even then Kara was hesitant to leave. 

“I will see you tonight right, we are binge watching game of thrones” Kara smiled waiting for Lena to confirm.

“Of course you will, now go” Lena ushered Kara off quickly, knowing that Kara was needed elsewhere and hoping that Kara would not end up getting hurt.

Lena ended up getting little to no work done, as all she could think about was the fact that she would get to spend time alone with Kara, it could be the perfect opportunity for her to finally ask the reporter out. She had tried to a few times but either Kara had misunderstood or she had chickened out at the last second. The only person who could ever make a Luthor chicken out was Kara Danvers, who could bring Lena to her knees with a smile. Maybe it was one of her superpowers she would have to ask some time. 

Leaving the office she had an extra skip in her step, as she knew when she got to Kara’s there would be sweatpants and khaleesi waiting for her. Their weekly binge watches had become the highlight of Lena’s week, she enjoyed the time with Kara. Work had left her drained, and she needed the extra boost that she would need to last her till the next week.   
She arrived at Kara’s apartment a few minutes later than usual, she heard a moan distinctively Kara’s followed by ‘oh rao that is amazing’ and laughter from beyond the door, as she approached it, and it was not Kara’s laughter. Jealousy coiled in her gut once more, she recognized the laughter she had been subject to it just nights before, none other than Lucy Lane was in the apartment with Kara.

She wanted to turn back, wanted to run away, be a coward and not face this so for once she did. The sound of Lucy and Kara’s laughter echoed in the hall she went back to the elevator wanting to get away as fast as she could. She wanted Kara to be happy, but that did not mean that Kara being happy with someone else did not hurt. As soon as the elevator doors shut she could not hold back the sob that escaped her, there was a pain clutching at her stomach clawing it's way up her throat and escaping in a sob. All she knew was that she missed her chance to be happy with Kara, to be with Kara. 

She practically sprinted out of the building, hoping that the rain outside would hide the tears that had begun falling from her eyes, she needed to pull herself together at least until she made it home to her apartment. Then she would allow herself to drown in her own misery, just for a while, before pulling herself together so that no one would know anything was ever wrong. Kara did not need to know it would only make Kara feel guilty, and Kara had nothing to be sorry for.

She climbed into her car and swiftly told her driver to head home, she kept up her ceo exterior despite the grip that was slowly crushing her heart. Her lungs felt as though they were fighting her with each breath, she could feel the tears she was fighting back. She continued to tell herself it was just a few minutes longer before she would be home, just a little longer and she could let herself fall apart. She decided she would send Kara a text, so that the other woman would not think that she was ditching her or forgetting.

‘I am going to have to work overtime today sorry, see you later?’

Kara’s phone lit up with the message and beginning to play Lena’s specialized ringtone, Kara’s head shot up and she ran to get the phone, she could have sworn she had heard Lena arrive, she thought she had heard her heart beat. She had been distracted by the cake that Lucy had brought over it was absolutely delicious, Lucy had been laughing at the fact she moaned while eating a piece of cake. 

She felt a sting when she read the text she knew Lena did not have to work, she had checked in with Harold earlier, what was going on making Lena pull away from her. She needed to fix this, and the text just solidified her thought that she had heard Lena’s heart beat Lena must have heard something. 

“The cake oh rao the Cake, she thinks we us oh no oh no, I have to fix this Lucy,” 

“Lena thinks we were doing the-”

“Don’t say it and I need to fix this Lucy, what do i do?” Kara was pleading, she could feel tears in her eyes and they were not part of the pout she was currently pulling on Lucy.

“You go to her explain, I am goinig to call Maggie and see if she has any more advice bring her flowers too,” Lucy was already picking up her phone and dialiing in Maggie’s number this was a level 10 gay emergancy.

Kara was changed into her supergirl outfit and flying out the window, before Lucy had time to say another word. Kara surprised a flower shop by stopping by and buying flowers at ten at night. She flew near top speed, while trying to protect the flowers, towards Lena’s apartment. She knew for a fact when Lena was this upset she would not be at L-corp, she would go somewhere that she did not have to worry about anyone seeing her.

“Lena, I know you are hurt right now but this is all a misunderstanding, please come and talk to me,” Kara said, as she touched down outside of the balcony leading to Lena’s living room. She could see Lena curled up under blankets watching her comfort show, twilight zone.

“Kara what are you doing here,” Lena got up slowly, as Lena turned Kara could see the tears streaks around Lena’s puffy eyes, she was hurting. 

“I was eating cake, that’s why I moaned and Lucy laughed cause of course I moan when eating cake, but it was really good cake I saved you some, but i realized that you were outside the door, and now I made you sad and I don’t want to make you sad, I was gonna ask you out and now you hate me please don’t hate me.” Kara concluded near breathless.

“You were moaning at cake,” Lena’s voice was scratchy and rough, but Kara immediately nodded her head.

“You said ‘oh rao’ to a piece of cake” Lena arched an eyebrow knowing well that it was something that Kara would do.

“I did it is really good cake I can give you some, I saved some just for you,” Kara said sheepishly, ducking her head. 

“You saved me cake, you must really like me,” Lena smiled at Kara, causing the blonde to blush, the flowers in her hand were drenched from the rain, and Kara was not any better off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I did not get a beta for this so it is all on me and my inability to use grammar thank you for reading
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE COMMENTS


	3. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 identity reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I am posting this late, I was swamped yesterday, I rushed with the editing on this so I make no promises with any of my mistakes

Revelations

Each time she saved Lena she wanted to spill, to tell her who she was, to tell her that she was trusted that she was going to be safe. It was those times she hated that she worked for the government, and she hated whoever had demanded that she was never to tell any celebrity her true identity, it was a dumb rule. Supergirl was a celebrity did that mean that she should not tell herself her own identity. J’onn made sure to check and ensure that Kara had not told Lena he said that if she did then he would have to wipe her memory of Kara. 

What kind of person makes that rule, she was grumpy because of it, and she had even gotten mad at J’onn who was only doing his job and trying to protect her identity, but Lena was trustworthy. She hated lying to Lena about it, maybe Lena already knew and thought that Kara simply did not trust her enough to tell her. She trusted Lena with everything she was and everything that was to come but this, this was not her call and she hated it. The whole situation only hurt her relationship, and she feared that there was a possibility of it causing her and Lena to break up. A world where Lena hated her was not a world that Kara wanted to be part of, she never wanted to make Lena feel untrusted or uncared for. 

Alex was with her on telling Lena, although originally she had not trusted Lena, after Lena saved her life and helped save the city if not the world, Alex trusted her. The two had gotten close even, they would have coffee together whenever their schedules allowed it and Kara could not have been happier that her sister approved of her girlfriend. Having Alex on her side meant that she would have some help dealing with J’onn if she told Lena, and she needed all the help she could get. Despite J’onn’s soft spot for the Danvers girls he still followed the rules and protocol it was his job.

“We need to convince him Alex, I am not risking him wiping her mind of me. I could not live with it if he did.” Kara’s voice dripped with worry. 

“It’s gonna be ok, I am going to see if we can get M’gann to talk to him about it, she may be able to give him a good argument. You just go to dinner your girlfriend is waiting on you.” Alex offered Kara a smile, as she attempted to usher the kryptonian out of the building.

Lena was across town in her office getting ready, she had an extra supply of clothes in there mostly so that when she got to caught up with work and nearly missed an event she would not have to waste time driving back home. She probably should have taken off about half an hour ago to get ready for her and Kara’s date, but she had put it off and now was only left with twenty minutes to prepare. Honestly Kara would not care what she wore, but still Lena always enjoyed seeing how Kara’s jaw dropped each time she wore a new outfit.

The low cut ones always ensured that Kara would not be able to maintain eye contact, apparently supergirl was a boob girl. Supergirl, at first it had bugged Lena that Kara had not told her, but something had clicked in the way Kara looked each time she ran off. Kara looked sad like she was not able to tell Lena what it was, she was not allowed to tell Lena her identity. It was a likelihood after all supergirl did work with a government agency that was not secret. She could not be mad at Kara for doing what she had to do, she understood, hated it most days but understood.

She finished getting ready and headed out waving to Jess as she left, Harold would be taking over for the weekend giving Jess some time off. She had decided that even though having multiple assistants made it at times difficult, it allowed them to have a life outside of work. Just because she spent most of her time at L-corp she was not going to subject her assistants to doing the same. Although since the whole Alana situation had gone down she was much stricter with how she vetted them. If she messed up a second time with her selection she could end up dead.

Her driver dropped her off outside the newest restaurant in town, she had finally convinced Kara that humans could not live when they eat potstickers on every date. Kara’s appetite never bothered her but one can only eat so much chinese food before they have to swear off of it for a while. Lena stepped out of the car to see Kara waiting outside the restaurant for her.

“Lena, how was your day, that meeting with what's his name?” Kara said, as she helped Lena out of the car.

“He who shall not be named gave me crap and spent a good portion of the meeting looking at my chest, did your day fair any better?” Lena had her arm linkedin Kara’s as they entered the restaurant.

Dinner was easy talking back and forth, Kara occasionally almost spilling food on herself, she did tend to get over eager when she was hungry. It was one of the adorable things about Kara that never failed to make Lena smile. It was easy and simple, and amazing, then Kara got a call the tell tale supergirl call that tended to interrupt them all to often. 

“I have to go Lena, snapper I am so sorry.” she gave Lena a peck on the lips before rushing off.

She had to remind herself that this was for the greater good, Kara was helping people, and she loved how good Kara was. How amazing she was as supergirl, that did not make her stop wishing that she could have just a bit more time during their dates. It was selfish she knew, and she would never ask Kara to stop being supergirl she loved it, and Lena would never make Kara stop doing something she loved. Supergirl was not who she was, it was part of her though and every part of Kara was important.

She found herself quickly finishing up her meal, not caring much for the food without the company, the food was fine, just nothing was as good as it was with Kara. The reporter made things better to live with, she looked at everything with a brightness that no one else could hope to match. She was probably being bias but then again it was true Kara was a walking ray of sunshine nothing could match that. 

She left soon after, she was already thinking about working she had a project to finish after all. Her driver came up to the curb ready to take her home or wherever she pleased. 

Maggie stopped by the bar and convinced M’gann to listen to Alex’s argument to try and get J’onn on their side. It was going to be easier than they had thought to get M’gann to understand, after all she knew that hiding something like that from someone you loved was difficult and strained a relationship not to mention the fact that it would end in heartbreak if it continued. Supergirl heart broken could be bad not only for the deo, but for any unfortunate person to be on the receiving side of Kara’s anger or grief.

“Alex, it is not going to be easy to convince him, you know he is a strict person who follows orders and he is protecting the deo in his mind.” M’gann stated, she was trying to figure out how she would have to approach the subject with J’onn. 

“ I know how he is, and I have used all of my leeway with J’onn but to no avail so you are currently our only hope. So please do the best that you can, for Kara’s happiness.” Alex sat across from M’gann at the table practically begging for M’gann to help them. 

“ Ok I can’t guarantee that he will lift the rule or what will happen but I will do everything i can.” 

It took two whole hours to get any news of what had happened when M’gann had brought it up, two hours of sitting around or pacing till it seemed as if Kara was about to ware through the floor again. After having to cancel yet another date with Lena under a false pretence the guilt was gnawing away at Kara. Alex hated to see her sister like this, her face scrunched up in worry and guilt hidden in her eyes. Lena made Kara happy, and she had proven herself multiple times to be worthy of trust, and to be on their side yet Lena was not trusted enough to have this secret. 

Alex continued to check her phone every few minutes, while still trying to be discrete with it, seeing her check would not help Kara’s nerves the kryptonian looked as if she was about to explode anyways. Although exploding was not one of Kara’s powers, being able to break everything in Alex’s apartment was. The deo may pay for a good bit of the things that they would break, but there was a limit and she certainly could not afford a whole new apartment because of her sister’s stress levels.

Her phone began to ring, Kara’s head snapped over towards the sound, and Alex scrambled on the couch to reach the phone as it continued to ring. It was quite the sight to see the normally composed Alex Danvers scrambling on a couch in order to reach her phone as if she was a fish out of water. 

“Hello, J’onn.” Alex did her best to keep the nerves out of her voice, this was the moment that Kara was waiting for.

“ I need to speak with you, I will drop by your apartment I don’t want this to be done inside the deo.” Alex could not tell by his tone if this was a good or a bad thing, she and Kara were both holding on for some good news not a complete shut down.

“Ok, we will be waiting,” She said, before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. 

“Ok, so what do we do, do we wait can i go flying what do I do Alex I can’t be patient for much longer.” Kara was near frantic as she paced. 

“It is gonna be ok, Kara just sit down for a minute, I can’t afford a new floor, nor can I explain why I would need one to my landlord.” Alex said, pushing Kara back into the couch and getting her to sit and wait.

It took twenty minutes for J’onn to arrive, twenty minutes of Kara tapping her foot in frustration. Dealing with impatient kryptonians was not exactly easy it usually ended up in property damage always accidental but damage nonetheless. When J’onn came in his face gave away part of his emotions, he had the same look he did when he had asked her to keep secrets from Kara.

“You can tell her,” as soon as the words left J’onn’s mouth Kara turned and was about to fly out the window to go and tell Lena, but J’onn grabbed her shoulder gently stopping her. “But no one in the deo or in any office is to know that she is aware of your identity, or I may be forced to wipe her mind. She can never come into the deo when you are injured.” 

“As long as I can tell her and someone keeps her updated,” Kara said, a small smile on her face knowing that she had triumphed.

“We will, now I believe you have something you need to tell your girlfriend,” J’onn gave his adoptive daughter a smile and was met with a bone crushing hug.

Kara changed into her suit using superspeed before taking off, glasses in hand, ready to tell Lena, Kara had her suspicions that Lena may already know. Lena was a genius after all and she could have figured it out if she put her mind to it. Kara pushed off those thoughts though as she saw the light on in Lena’s bed room, she was headed to the balcony. She landed with a soft thud, it was enough to alert Lena that she was there. Lena was sitting in her bed with a book in hand, her head automatically turned to face Kara. DEspite Lena being in her oversized pajama shirt and shorts Kara could swear there was never a more beautiful sight. 

“Supergirl? What can I do for you,” Lena opened the balcony door and crossed her arms to protect herself from the slight chill of the night air.

“I should have told you along time ago, and I wanted to rao I have wanted to tell you Lee, but I am supergirl,” With that she slipped on her glasses.

Lena did not say a word just smiled like she had known all along and rushed up to Kara kissing her swiftly, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do not have a beta for this week   
> Thank you for reading
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS


End file.
